


Stuck On The Edge - All For Despair

by SatlyBoiHours



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Edging, F/F, Orgasm Denial, Short, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatlyBoiHours/pseuds/SatlyBoiHours
Summary: Junko deny's Mukuro an orgasm
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro
Kudos: 10





	Stuck On The Edge - All For Despair

Mukuro's breath hitched as her body jerked, her eyes squeezed shut with tears in her eyes. Her body shook, she was desperate, her breathing irregular and shallow. "J...unk....o...." She managed between whines. "Hm? What is it?" The blonde asked innocently. "Plea....i wan.....cum...." Mukuro panted, not even being able to finish her words. Junko just raised an eyebrow as she continued to harshly rub circles on her older sister's clit. "I can't understand you when you talk in half sentences," as if to emphasize her point she thrust the vibrator up against her g-spot. This shot sparks inside of Mukuro's body. She cried out; "PLEASE!" Junko laughed, "Oh! You want to cum?" She asked, making fun of her, "hmm....let me think...." As she pretended to be lost in thought she turned up the vibrating dildo to its highest setting as she pumped her sister full of it while rubbing her clit. Mukuro's entire body was shaking, she was sputtering and gasping for air, tears streaming down her face. "No!" Junko chirped happily and showed no sign of stopping any time soon.


End file.
